pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Translation needed
It would be nice to have a translation of the e-reader cards found in Category: Merchandise images.Even if its just hiragana and katakana into romaji or Kanji into furigana\romaji or a very rough english translation. they probably won't have much information;but B13.jpg is very interesting indeed and will give us a nice amount of information if translated. its hard to see some of the "-things(i think they're called chonchon) so watch out for that.if this becomes a major project keep a list or somthing.MRPANTS 09:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) AW YEAH! :Yeah, we've tried finding translators before with no success. ::yeah thats why I put it on a forum page, i was hoping to make it more noticible rather than having to go to the E-reader card page disscussion.MRPANTS 23:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I mean we've gone out and asked on different sites, even. ::::yeah I saw that on one of the disscussion pages...nobodies been able to translate them on different sites? thatś odd...--MRPANTS 09:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Have you tried contacting Tomato, the one would translated MOTHER 3? Pikmin1254 ::::::Hey theres an idea! Is he available to do so? ive prepared a speech for him ahem..."Oh great and powerful TOMATO. We come as lowly editors to ask of thee a favor. Many a tale has been told of thy great skill in deciphering the squiggly lines and we the people of pikipedia request but a moment of thy time so that thou mayest intrepret these symbols thereof.Should you choose no then we will accept your descion and remove ourselves hence from thine prensence having had the honor of talking to thee." yeah im a master of dimplomacy! but in all seriousness this is a great idea and we should get him. But we should only ask him to translate one or two for now so we dont scare him off. DANCE TIME!!! --MRPANTS 04:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Also we might need a higher quality image for some of the card because the more compact/busy kanji is completly illegible (although you may be able guess if you were completly fluent). also while checking out the cards i noticed it says the body length right above the copyright on every card.(unfortunatly not everyone card has the body length on it) so we know from B12.jpg that the segmented crabawster is 21cm long. I figured we could add length into the little template of each enemy discriptions while we switch to the official artwork.MRPANTS 06:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Can we call the cards canon? ::::::::I would say yes because the cards have the nintendo copyright on them, the e-reader accesory is one of the few official add ons (according to wikipedia) and the lengths don't pertain to the storyline.therefore i say put them up unless someone says no they aren't canon or the translations make it obvious that they are not canon, which would be a shame since they are one of the few mysteries remaining are the secret insects and these could crack that.--MRPANTS 12:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) wait what? :::::::::I have Tomato's address, you can contact him at "tomato@starmen.net". I would do it, but it would be more convincing if someone like Greenpickle did it. Pikmin1254 ::::::::::More convincing? I don't even know who this guy is. I don't see how it matters who contacts him/her. And yeah, okay, add the lengths to the enemy pages then. I'll add it to the infobox template. ::::::::::Hmm, is it length, height or size? I'll use size for now since it can work for either, but if the card gets translated it'll be good to know what it uses. 'Kay, done, use the 'height' variable (see Raging Long Legs). :::::::::::there are two kanji the first one translates as "body" and the second one translates as "long" or "elder". I'd stick with size though because not all the cards have the same kanji in that spot like the jellyfloat card. refer to this link if you want to see what the ones that translate out to body length start with.MRPANTS 09:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I e-mailed tomato and posted something about it here